A first wireless communication device and a second wireless communication device may establish a wireless communication link.
The first and/or second wireless communication devices may include, for example, a mmWave station (STA) (“DBand STA”) having a radio transmitter operating on a channel that is within a directional band (“DBand”). The DBand may include any suitable frequency band, e.g., having a channel starting frequency above 50 GHz, in which a STA is allowed to operate.